fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Cryobyte
Day 1 - FOUR Welcome to the first day of the Cryobyte presentation for F3. For the next few days, we will show you several of our upcoming games, and give gameplay info on each of them. With that being said, let us begin with a trailer. ---- The trailer begins with a helicopter flying above a large forest, then cutting to a barren desert. A man then begins talking. : ???: Pifu, an island of of wonders. It then shows Former Four, wielding a staff with two scythe blades on one side. Three armored men then charge at Former Four. : ???: However, this island is filled with danger. Former Four sends one man flying with the butt of the staff, then sweeping it into the other one's legs. He looks forward as one charges towards him with a rocket launcher. : ???: Danger lurks everywhere, from things like the ever-growing military of a villanous leader.. Four knocks the rocket launcher up, causing it to fire at the roof, blowing a hole through the building. : ???: To the mysterious creatures that roam the island. It then cuts to a shadow falling over a tree. : ???: If you don't come prepared, you're sure to die. A man is then seen sitting in a large mech, firing rockets at Former Four. It then shows another scene of an armoured truck being launched off of a hill, barreling down into the forest. : ???: But a mystery still plagues this island... What riches lie beneath? What magnificent treasure is down there, what can draw so many people to one spot. It then shows man whose limbs are all robotic, revealing Ajax. It then cuts to Ajax pulling out a large sword and clashing with Former Four. : Ajax: HARBINGER, RISE! A massive winged monster is then seen rising out of smoke, cutting to black. The word "FOUR" flickers onto the screen, then dissapearing. ---- As you've seen from this trailer, Former Four will be a main character for the first time in a game. In this game, Former Four has to fight through a whole military to take something from another criminal, who plans to awaken a so-called "demon" from the depths of Pifu. Pifu is a vast island with 4 major areas throughout. The first area is a vast forest, filled with deadly animals and military camps throughout. The second is the deadly desert, void of most life, but abundant in robots surveying the land. The center of the island is Pifu City, the biggest city on Pifu, striken with crime and famine, this isn't the most magnificent place you'd want to be. The last area is near the shore of Pifu, by a whole string of smaller islands near Pifu. Some say these islands are cursed, but you can never be sure until you see it. Former Four isn't left with nothing in this land, however. With Former Four is a new weapon, nicknamed the Doom Scythe. The Doom Scythe is a scythe with one scythe blade on each side, parallel to eachother. On the bottom is a hidden electricity conductor that can be used to send thousands of volts through an enemy's body. Also with him is his speed bike, his main way of transportation across the land of Pifu. The attack bike can be upgraded with cash to become a deadly vehicle, with dozens of upgrades to choose from. While there is a main storyline, you can accept quests from locals, from anything to delivery missions, to slaying a beast outside of town. As you assist the towns, you will earn Trust, and once you earn enough, locals will be friendly to you, give you special items, and sometimes even assist you in a battle. Your main mission in the game is to take down the main operations of the military on the island, but this won't be easy. To get in, you must go throughout Pifu to pillage all of the military bases, to find more intel on how to make your way into the main base and take back what was rightfully yours. There are many ways of destroying military bases, from simpler ways, such as gunning through yourself, or more complicated, like starting a riot in the nearby town. As you continue to make your way across Pifu, the military will get stronger and stronger, and they begin to counter you, such as sending more defense with delivery trucks if you continually take them down, or wearing stronger armor to stop you from skewering them. ---- There is much more to learn about Pifu, and much of that you will learn when FOUR comes out soon enough. Tomorrow, we will be talking about a new upcoming open-world game in the works that I think many of you will enjoy. I will see you all tomorrow, and goodbye. Day 2 - Kaiju Welcome back, to the second day of the Cryobyte presentation. Today we bring you two new games, as always, lets just hop into it. The trailer starts with a demolished cities, buildings still crumbling. It then zooms into large lizard-like beast. GODZILLA Godzilla then looks up into the cloudy sky as a winged beast swings through the darkness, slamming into Godzilla and nearly throwing him off balance. Godzilla then roars at the unknown beast, his tail swaying wildly, slamming into a building. The beast then swoops down, revealing himself. KING GHIDORAH Godzilla swipes at King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah quickly dodging the attacks and snapping at Godzilla, flying upwards. King Ghidorah swoops down one more time towards Godzilla. Godzilla dodges the attack, then grabbing King Ghidorah by the legs as he tries to fly away. He drags King Ghidorah back down, then slamming him into a near-demolished building, slashing at him. King Ghidorah begins to flap his wings, blowing Godzilla backwards. King Ghidorah then flies upwards, dissapearing into the sky. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles slam into Godzilla, knocking him backwards. He looks around, then seeing the culprit. MECHA GODZILLA Godzilla roars, as Mecha Godzilla leaps into the air, cutting to black as they clash. Suddenly, it shows a massive robotic exoskeleton. Armor pieces are then lowered from the wall onto the robot, the robot suddenly turning on. It then cuts to the robot rising from the water and looking around, then cutting to black. JET JAGUAR Jet Jaguar art by nobackstreetboys The trailer closes out with a final roar, and then one cut of a red and black wing rising from smoke. GODZILLA: CLASH OF THE MONSTERS More info will come for this game during the Clash of the Monsters direct in early August, but we have shown off four of the fighters, and a new design for Jet Jaguar. This game will be in the vein of 3D fighters, and will have a large amount of destruction in each match as you take down your opponent in a circular arena. The game will feature a massive amount of choices from the Godzilla series, new and old. This is the end of the presentation for today. Tomorrow, we will announce a new game involving demons, and another one in space. Day 3: Short Change Hero As always, we will begin the day with a trailer, and then we will dive straight into gameplay. The trailer begins with 6 people riding in a van, heading straight towards a storm. The storm, unlike other storms, seems to have a red lightning-like substance moving throughout the clouds. : ???: This storm's bigger than most, this one might be interesting. They drive through the storm, the van rumbling. Suddenly, the storm disspears, and they find themselves in an abandoned town, with a massive portal in the middle. : ???: Alright, everybody, time for some fun. All six of them leap out of the van, the camera panning to an army of demons, emitting a low growl. The demons then charge towards the six. It cuts to one of them, wielding a revolver. He fires at two demons, both of them disentegrating. Everything slows down as he grabs a hatchet from his belt, the word SHARPSHOOTER sliding onto the screen, and then dissapearing as time starts. He throws the hatchet at a demon, then running up and pulling it out of the demon's head, grinning. : Sharpshooter: Huh, that was easier than expected. Suddenly, a demon with a giant eye begins flying towards Sharpshooter. Sharpshooter fires at the demon, but it quickly dodges his attacks. The demon stares at Sharpshooter, causing him to freeze. Sharpshooter tries to fire, but his body is frozen up. As the demon leaps towards him, a splash screen with the word OVERSEER appearing. It then cuts back to the demon, who slams into Sharpshooter, throwing him through the wall. The camera then zooms across the town, then cutting to a heavily armored man with a red and black sword, grinning. : ???: Let's go. A splash screen with the word SLAYER pops up, then showing him slicing through demons. Suddenly, a black demon with a burning cloak runs up to him, growling. Slayer grins, bringing his sword down. Suddenly, the demon dodges it, then pulling out a scythe and slashing at Slayer. His scythe dissapears and he throws his hands up, causing Slayer to be thrown back, flying in the air. He recovers, bringing his sword down and stopping himself, sighing. : Slayer: Cheaap. The scythe reappears back in the demon's hand, a splash screren with the words SOUL COLLECTOR popping up. : Soul Collector: I do what I must. : Slayer: Nonetheless, whoever comes out alive is the winner. Slayer smirks, running towards Soul Collector. Soul Collector brings his scythe down, the ground crumbling towards Slayer. He jumps up, bringing his sword down to Soul Collector, panning away as Soul Collector blocks him with his scythe. It then pans to a girl with a jetpack on, chuckling. She looks over at three demons running towards her. : ???: Hey, more demons to kill! She boosts into the air with her jetpack. She flies towards the first demon, slamming her fist into his jaw, a splash screen with the word MASTERMIND appearing. She then flies over to the second demon, spikes protruding from her boots. She digs her boot into the demon's chest, then throwing her leg up and dislodging the demon from her boot, sending the demon flying into the air. She slams into the final demon, bringing her fist into the demon's chest, knocking him to the ground. : Mastermind: Heh, anyone else? : ???: Die, human! A demon with abnormally large wings flies upward, flying down towards Mastermind. She ducks, narrowly dodging the demon's claws. She turns around, the demon swooping back down for her. A splash screen with the word GOBLIN shows up behind the demon, time resuming as Goblin grabs Mastermind, flying upward. : Mastermind: Ugh, come on! Mastermind tries to struggle, then pressing a button on her belt. Goblin is suddenly shocked, letting go of her. Mastermind then dives straight back , flying to the ground. : Mastermind: Wooh!! It then cuts to a man strapping a massive gatling gun to his arm, a rocket launcher then being mounted on his shoulder. He grins, looking around at all the demons. He then lets out a warcry, a splash screen with the word BEZERKER showing up in front of the man. He runs through the text, charging straight into all of the demons, shooting them down. He then looks over to a massive demon with one giant arm, starting him down. The demon then screams, the words HELLFIRE appearing behind him. They both charge at eachother, the camera panning to another character as they both throw punches at eachother. : ???: Who challenges me? It then shows a girl wielding two chakrams. Demons begin to charge at her. She shrugs, throwing her chakrams out. They slice through all of the demons, flying back into her hands. The word AKIMBO showing up as the chakrams slice through it. She then looks to the distance, as a female demon speed over at supersonic speed. She grins, showing the massive hole in her stomach. : ???: Ooovverdrive, bitches! The words OVERDRIVE speed by the screen as she runs closer to Akimbo, then firing a laser from the hole in her chest. Akimbo's eyes widen, quickly grabbing her chakrams and putting them together, forming a shield. She reflects the laser, being pushed slightly backwards. Akimbo grins, throwing her chakrams at Overdrive. Overdrive swiftly dodges them, running over to Akimbo. Overdrive leaps over to Akimbo, tackling her. The screen then pans over, back to Overseer, who jumps back into the portal of hell. He suddenly ascends back out, as a massive version of Overseer. : Akimbo: Ooh, shit.. Suddenly, the Demonhunters all turn around, seeing a blue beam coming from the sky. Bezerker grins. : Bezerker: I'm getting there first! : Sharpshooter: Nope, it's me! Sharpshooter lands in the blue spot first, grinning. Suddenly, a drop pod seemingly crushes him. The drop pod then bursts open, showing Sharpshooter in a massive mech. : Sharpshooter: Ooh, this'll be fun. Both the mech and the massive demon charge at eachother, the screen cutting to black as the logo appears. AT HELL'S GATES That was the premiere of our new multiplayer game, At Hell's Gate. In At Hell's Gate, you take sides of either the Demons, or the Demonhunters, each with distinct classes and perks. The game takes inspiration from many games from the same genre, such as Team Fortress 2. We will also give you a quick summary of all the classes Sharpshooter Sharpshooter is the gunner of the game, and utilizes his pistol to take out enemies at a range. His pistol is very powerful, though it only has 6 shots and the reload time is extremely long. He also wields a hatchet just in case he gets in a situation. His Demonic Finisher is called Draw, and it creates a small sphere, and anyone inside the sphere is slowed down, and then Sharpshooter can fire at all of them. Though, the bullets only land after the sphere ends, and it's near impossible to escape the shots. So if he fires all his mag into you, you're screwed. He also has the ability to throw his hatchet for perfectly timed attacks. Overseer Overseer is the jack of all trades, master of nothing. One of his hands, though completely deformed, is perfect for skewering weak demonhunters, and his eye fires a large laser across the map, you can't forget his massive leaps across the map. He can't fly, but he can definetely jump. Slayer Slayer is the melee character, and uses his massive sword known as the Demon Slayer to send demons to back to Hell. The sword is sharp enough to easily cut through flesh, and he can skewer at least 3 demons on it at once. That's basically it for Slayer, but he's strong as hell. Soul Collector This guy is basically the Grim Reaper, but maybe not as cool, or even cooler, I dunno, that's up to you. Soul Collector can teleport across the map and send people flying, but he also has a badass scythe, which makes him pretty badass, and... yeah. Mastermind If your car ever breaks down in the middle of the desert, this is the person you'd need to have with you. She can fix anything, and she even has a flippin' jetpack! She can boost across the sky, and basically goomba stomp anyone unlucky enough to be under her spike boots. She has a whole array of tricks up her sleeve, you'll never know what's coming next! Goblin Ah, this devious fiend. He can fly across the sky at supersonic speeds, and before you know it, he's ripped half of your internal organs out in a second. While he doesn't have much range Bezerker With a gatling gun on his arm, and a rocket launcher on his shoulder, this guy seems unstoppable. But he's slow as hell. Nonetheless, he can drill through anything he really wants to, and is bent on tearing at least one demon apart every day. Hellfire Whatever happened to this guy in his past life, jeeeesus, he's always angry. He could be doing the best thing ever and still filled with this rage. He has a massive gun-like hand that fires a constant amount of red energy. He's also buff, he can lift like, a truck. Its almost as if he's Bezerkers evil brother. Akimbo Now, lemme just say, this girl is a badass. Dual wielding chakrams, and if she snaps them together, she can create a shield! Her chakrams fly back to her, too. How cool can one person get. While being very powerful, she's very hard to master her, so expect hours of training to become a true badass. Overdrive Either this girl is eternally on a sugar high, or she drank a lot of coffee, nobody really knows. She's told everyone why, but she says it so fast nobody understand. She runs across the field at supersonic speeds, bolting through the map. Though, she's the weakest character. However, if she charges up an attack, she can launch a lethal laser from her stomach. Don't ask why, it's complicated. Those are all of the current character for At Hell's Gate currently, but updates in the future will bring more. More info will be revealed soon enough for this game. Expect the info real soon. Tomorrow is the final day for our presentation, and we will close out with our final new game. We will see you tomorrow. Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Cryobyte